Naruto-sensei
by delly uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué harías tú si un niño de 10 años se acerca a ti y te declara su amor?, ¿Y sí aquel niño ha sufrido toda su vida y no necesita un rechazo que podría dañarlo más...? Uchiha Sasuke; un niño realmente problemático. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1: El nuevo sensei

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener a los lectores y a mí misma. Sin fines de lucro._

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué harías tú si un niño de 10 años se acerca a ti y te declara su amor?, ¿Y sí aquel niño ha sufrido toda su vida y no necesita un rechazo que podría dañarlo más...? Uchiha Sasuke; un niño realmente problemático.

* * *

 _ **Naruto-sensei.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El nuevo sensei.**_

El timbre indicando volver a clases, sonó. Los niños que estaban en los columpios salieron corriendo para no llegar tarde y ganar un castigo, las niñas que cuchicheaban bajo un árbol de cerezo guardaron sus cosas y partieron a sus respectivas clases. Cuándo el lugar quedó vacío un niño de pelo azabache bajó ágilmente de una rama, se sacudió su uniforme y se pasó una mano por el pelo, bufando.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia su salón, los pasillos estaban vacíos ya que todos estaban en sus salones esperando a sus profesores. Se paró frente a una puerta blanca y sin tocar, entró.

Como lo suponía, su profesor aún no llegaba y todos estaban en cualquier lugar del salón pasando el tiempo. El pelinegro caminó hacia una mesa que estaba vacía al lado de la ventana, le gustaba sentarse ahí porque podía ver hacia afuera la tranquilidad que te mostraba los árboles y sus hojas meciéndose con el viento.

Escuchó cerca de él chirridos y susurros que para un genio como él no necesitaba saber y tampoco le interesaba. Apoyo los codos arriba de la mesa, entrelazando sus manos mientras miraba hacia al frente con expresión tranquila, esperando que el profesor Kakashi se dignara a aparecer de una buena vez.

Se escucharon pisadas en el pasillo y los niños que hacían escándalos corrieron a sus mesas para que el profesor no los pillará. La puerta se abrió y fue una gran sorpresa encontrar a Iruka Umino, el director de la escuela. Pero no estaba sólo, si no, estaba acompañado de Kakashi-sensei y un rubio con cara de idiota.

—Buenos días, niños. —Saludó el director.

—Buenos días Iruka-san. —Respondieron de vuelta los niños, mirando curiosos al rubio que sonreía al lado del profesor peli blanco.

—Algunos de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta que Kurenai-sensei no ha asistido a hacer clases por su periodo de embarazo. —Habló el director, mirando a los alumnos que algunos asentían y otros ignoraban lo que decía— Ayer ella confirmó el nacimiento de su bebé así que por un año no podrá volver a clases.

Un "Oh", por parte de todos se escuchó en el salón. Muchos querían a Kurenai-sensei por su firmeza y honestidad, pero especialmente por ser una persona simple. Ella explicaba lo necesario y el que no prestaba atención, lo dejaba ser, ya que era problema del alumno como le haría en el momento de un examen.

—¡Iruka-san! —Levantó la mano un niño castaño—, ¿entonces quién es el rubio de ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El rubio que había permanecido callado, avanzó un paso hasta posarse al lado del director y habló con voz masculina.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Y seré su nuevo profesor a partir de ahora.

Los gritos no se dejaron esperar. Todos empezaron a opinar sobre el nuevo profesor, las chicas empezaron a susurrar sobre lo guapo que era, pero que nadie se podía comparar con su amor platónico que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera sin prestar verdadera atención.

—Espero que se comporten con Naruto. —dijo el director, mirando seriamente a todos, con una clara advertencia reflejada en sus ojos. —Sí tienes algún problema con alguien, sólo mándalo a la oficina de Tsunade-sama y lo resolverá. —Le sonrió a Naruto.

—No se preocupe Iruka-sensei, ¡los tendré a todos vigilados 'ttebayo! —Río de forma alegre. —No será necesario molestar a Tsunade-obaa-chan.

 _¿¡A quién le dices abuela!? ¡Mocoso!_

Naruto se estremeció.

—Lo sé. Confío en ti. —Palmeó su hombro de forma cariñosa. —Kakashi, vamos. Nos toca una reunión. —Dijo resoplando mientras abría la puerta y el mencionado lo seguía asintiendo.

—Pero Iruka-sensei —Se quejó Naruto— ¿No me enseñará el colegio, después de clases?

—Lo siento Naruto. Pero la reunión es bastante larga y no tendré tiempo. —Habló mirándolo con arrepentimiento. —Podría pedirle a un profesor que te lo enseñe. —Propuso.

—Iruka, los profesores de hoy tienen clases todas las horas. Los únicos cursos con horas libres son el B y el C. —Le recordó el hombre de la máscara, hablando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

—Oh, es cierto. —Se puso una mano en la frente mientras negaba.

—No importa Iruka-sensei. —Le sonrió Naruto zorrunamente. —Puede ser otro día.

—Pero tú estabas emocionado por conocer donde trabajarías, ¿no?

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

Los niños solo miraban con aburrimiento la charla entre los mayores, aunque preferían que siguieran hablando a comenzar las fastidiosas clases, por eso todos estaban callados.

Mientras Iruka susurraba opciones con su mano en su mentón en una pose pensativa, Kakashi aprovechó de sacar un libro con el título 'Icha Icha Paradise Tomo 2' y seguir leyendo de donde había quedado la otra vez.

—Nee, Iruka-sensei… —Intentó el rubio captar la atención del director.

—¡Lo tengo! Sabía que podía arreglar esto, soy el director después de todo. Deberían de darme un premio por ser increíble, merezco esto, enserio. —Levantó un puño de forma triunfante mientras imaginaba cosas. Naruto atinó a verlo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Iruka sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—Un alumno te enseñara el colegio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién, dattebayo? —Preguntó mirándole con desconfianza.

Iruka lo miró y después empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien. Naruto intentaba seguirle con la mirada para saber quién de esos mocosos le enseñaría la escuela, pero habían muchos niños que no podía hacerse una idea de quién.

De repente, el de cicatriz; sonrió.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

¡Hola!, aquí les presento una de las primeras historias que escribo y público, está es una nueva cuenta y espero que les guste. Sobre este fanfic, puedo decirles que lo encontrarán ahora algo clásico, pero la verdadera trama viene después. Me encanta leer donde Sasuke es un pequeño niño y Naruto es el mayor. Como que me obsesionan las historias así ajskdlf la imagen del fanfic lo saqué del doujinshi "El asunto de Naruto-sensei y Sasuke-kun", de ahí viene la inspiración de este fanfic xD nunca lo terminaron y a mi me encantó ese doujinshi, me deprimí cuando no vi la continuación, aire, así que créditos por la imagen a ella.

Espero poder ver sus opiniones y conocerlas:D

xoxo:*

 _Delly Uchiha._


	2. Chapter 2: Eres sólo un dobe

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener a los lectores y a mí misma. Sin fines de lucro._

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué harías tú si un niño de 10 años se acerca a ti y te declara su amor?, ¿Y sí aquel niño ha sufrido toda su vida y no necesita un rechazo que podría dañarlo más...? Uchiha Sasuke; un niño realmente problemático.

* * *

 _ **Naruto-sensei.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Eres sólo un dobe.**_

Sasuke sólo en ocasiones especiales prestaba atención a su alrededor. A sus 10 años era una persona muy observadora cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, él podía ser un verdadero genio, aunque nunca comparado con el vago de Shikamaru; un compañero de su clase, pero podía llegar a estar a su mismo nivel si él lo deseaba.

En cuanto miró hacia la puerta y vio la cara de _baka_ que se gastaba el rubio y sobre lo que escucho de Kurenai-sensei, supuso rápidamente que ese iba a ser el nuevo reemplazo, y no se equivocó.

Miró hacia la ventana intentado ignorar los gritos del rubio escandaloso y se concentró en ver las hojas meciéndose suavemente con la brisa cálida del viento por la época del año en que estaban. Lo único que podía oír eran los gritos de algunos de los niños que estaban en el salón y si agudizaba más su oído podía escuchar un 'ttebayo…', donde sacó la conclusión que era una estúpida muletilla que ocupaba el rubio, —rodó los ojos mentalmente pensando en que la gente era más rara de lo normal— tampoco es que le interesara, pero era impresionante el entusiasmo de aquel ser que estaba parado al frente del salón, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él, era el brillo de sus ojos azules muy parecidos al mar cristalino dónde lo mirabas y podías reflejarte en él.

Suspiró resignado, esperando y deseando, que el director se fuera pronto y el rubio hiciera clase con lo quedaba de tiempo. Sabía que estos meses que seguían serían bastantes problemáticos, porque no había pasado ni siquiera una hora y ya no podía soportar la chillona voz.

—Que pérdida de tiempo…—susurró a sí mismo cerrando sus ojos, imaginándose en un lugar tranquilo sin nadie que lo molestase, dónde solo existiese él y sus preciados tomates que estaban en su casa esperando a ser devorados. Sonrió por lo ridículo que podían ser sus pensamientos.

Prefería estar pensando en tomates a que escuchar la aburrida conversación de los mayores que yacían todavía ahí adelante. Pensó en la forma redonda y jugosa de aquel fruto que era su favorito, o en lo llamativo que podía ser su color rojo cuando el tomate estaba bien cuidado, o cuando le daba un mordisco y el jugo se escurría por la comisura de sus labios y no llegaba más lejos de ahí porque él sacaba la lengua y se relamía lo que quedaba. Sin ser consciente de que hacía o de que pasaba en la realidad, se relamió sus labios inconscientemente imaginando el sabor que siempre quedaba en sus labios después de comer un tomate. Era realmente delicioso.

Creyó escuchar su apellido ser nombrado, pero imaginó que debió de ser alguna loca de sus fans que siempre lo acosaban así que lo dejó pasar.

Iba a seguir pensando en tomates, pero volvió a la realidad cuando la sala se quedó sumida en un silencio incómodo, así que decidido, abrió los ojos encontrándose a la lejanía con el dueño de unos iris azules que lo miraban entre divertido y curioso, con una sonrisa burlona asomándose de sus labios, mientras levantaba sus cejas examinándolo de arriba hacia abajo, y sin saber porque, la sangre empezó a acumularse en sus mejillas, haciéndolas sonrojarse.

Carraspeó la garganta, intentando retomar su expresión de frialdad, y levantó una de sus cejas negras lentamente mirando al director, esperando que le explicase porque todos los del maldito salón lo miraban esperando que dijera algo, que él mismo no tenía ni idea.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Lo harás, Sasuke? —preguntó Iruka cuando entendió la interrogativa que le hacia el menor con la mirada.

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió el aludido sin mutar su expresión tranquila intentando no mostrar que en todo ese tiempo no había prestado atención alguna.

El director solo miró a Naruto, que seguía sin quitarle la mirada fija al azabache que ya empezaba a notarse su incomodidad por la observación que hacía el rubio.

—Deberías prestar más atención y no estar imaginando cosas…pervertidas. —Contestó por fin el rubio sonriendo burlón al pelinegro que abrió sus ojos con una clara expresión de indignidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —Un tic apareció en su ojo y en una de sus cejas. Sasuke no podía creer que ese _usuratonkachi_ le dijera pervertido frente a toda la clase, ¡Por dios! ¡Tenía 10 años!

Naruto rio con ganas a ver la mirada de odio que tenía en ese momento el menor.

—No me vengas con la excusa de la edad, enano. Ahora hasta mocosos de 3 años saben de dónde vienen los bebés. —Naruto recordó un suceso que le había pasado junto con su abuelo Jiraiya y no pudo aguantar las carcajadas que ya salían de su garganta con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos azules.

—Tú…¿Quién te crees que eres? —Preguntó Sasuke con su pequeña voz infantil pero cargada de veneno. No podía creer que ese rubio que ni siquiera lo conocía estaba humillándolo frente a todos y para rematar, el director sólo veía la discusión divertido sin tener intenciones de pararlos.

—Soy tu nuevo profesor, _daaaa_ —Dijo el rubio con obviedad rodando los ojos haciendo un gesto raro con la mano

—Lo que eres es un _dobe._ —Se burló el pelinegro haciendo el mismo gesto que hizo el rubio.

—¡Para ti soy Naruto-sensei! ¡Y soy mayor que tú!, ¡Ten más respeto, pequeño _teme_! —Gritó Naruto inflando las mejillas enojado por la clara burla del menor hacia él. Ya le mostraría al mocoso quién mandaba realmente.

Los del salón solo miraban con una gota rebelándose por su sien. Muchos se sorprendieron que el Uchiha cayera en una discusión tan infantil y faltándole el respeto al nuevo sensei, no era normal en alguien como Sasuke, eso no se veía todos los días.

—Ya, ya. —Interrumpió Iruka despreocupado— Como había dicho, Sasuke, te encargarás de enseñarle la escuela a Naruto.

Sasuke fijo incrédulo su mirada en el director.

—¿!Qué?! —repitió por segunda vez en el día. No podía creer su mala suerte. Estaba considerando la idea de que el realmente hizo algo malo en su antigua vida, porque ya había sufrido demasiado para su corta edad y necesitaba piedad.

Naruto abrió la boca para seguir burlándose del menor, pero justo en ese momento el timbre del recreo sonó y como ellos con el otro curso que estaba al otro lado de la escuela estaban libres, no tenían nada que hacer así que podían descansar libremente. Menos un pelinegro que su cara se había apoderado de tics que uno ni siquiera podía imaginar que en esos lugares se podía.

Iruka con Kakashi salieron del salón seguidos de todos los niños actuando normal como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sasuke tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza mirando con furia como todos salían tranquilamente. ¡Es que no podía creerlo! ¡Le habían asignado enseñarle al dobe de su nuevo profesor la escuela y nadie hacia nada!, ¡más que profesor parecía un niño de su misma edad! No podía creerlo. No es normal ver a un profesor discutiendo con un niño que solo tenía 10 años, ¿es que ahora todos se volvieron locos? pensó el pequeño Uchiha poniendo de nuevo su atención al rubio que lo veía aun sonriendo.

¿Nunca se cansa de sonreír? Resopló Sasuke levantando su flequillo levemente con el ceño fruncido graciosamente.

El rubio que había estado mirando al pelinegro, no hizo más que agrandar su sonrisa ante la clara muestra de disgusto.

—¡Vamos, _teme_ amargado! —Gritó Naruto saltando entusiasta haciéndole señas al azabache que lo siguiera— ¡Nos queda un buen camino por recorrer 'ttebayo!

Sasuke que se había quedado perplejo por aquel entusiasmo, al escuchar las últimas palabras no hizo más que bajar la cabeza rendido hasta golpearse con la mesa en la frente maldiciendo al _dobe_ cabeza de hueca que estaba seguro que no lo dejaría en paz en lo que quedaba del año.

—¡Piérdete, _usuratonkachi_!

* * *

Holaaaaa!:D Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fanfic. Cuando estaba revisando ayer vi que vieron mi historia, no saben cuán feliz me hicieron sklaks para ser primeriza, es algo increíble ya que pensé que nadie la vería:3 y perdón por ser tan cortos pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo.

 **Laura Yamanaka:** Hey! gracias por haber dejado un review, me haces sumamente feliz, me encanta el apellido que tienes en tu cuenta, yo amo a Ino! gracias por leer, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo!

 **estefilinda:** Gracias por hacerte notar! :D si te das cuenta apenas se han conocido y ya se están peleando! xD no quería cambiar eso, quiero que tengan la misma rivalidad que en el anime/manga :3 pero es obvio que el amors (como tu dijiste) se dará xD ese dou era único, enserio! Naruto se veía tan violable con sus gafas ksajda y Sasuke tan adorable*-* pero aquí lo he hecho un poco más maduro! ya sé que tiene 10 años, pero después verán porque es tan maduro a su edad! muchísimas gracias por el review y espero verte de nuevo!

 **Samura G:** Bueno el dou sólo tiene 2 partes!:( y ni siquiera está completo, lamentablemente, espero que te guste este segundo capítulo! lo iba a subir un poco más temprano pero mi mamá me quito la compu ajsksld a mi igual me encanta leer cualquier NaruSasu pero que Sasuke sea un baby me da como no sé xD, me re encanta, gracias por el review, me gustaría seguir viéndote! ((creo que estoy socializando mucho)) skdlfk

 **addictedtosomething:** Chocalas! kdlfks, pues bueno, aquí se ve como Sasuke reaccionó, y no lo hizo de muy buena forma, desde el primer momento que lo vio no le prestó atención y Naruto también tiene la culpa por haberle dicho pervertido! aunque eso es verdad, yo conozco niños de 5 años viendo páginas 'xxx', dios, así que no es raro xD todo por que Naruto lo pillo lamiéndose los labios pensando en un jugoso tomate sksld aquí verás como se irá desarrollando, gracias por tu review:B espero verte otra vez!

Creo que me emocioné pero es que fue genial que personas leyeran mi historia, y espero que con el tiempo mucha más gente se incluya! si pueden recomendar el fanfic sería super kul:D gracias chicas, y sus dudas se resolverán pronto!

¿Por qué Iruka los dejó discutir? ¿Por qué Sasuke es tan maduro a su edad?, ¿Cuando se enamorará el pequeño Uchiha? ¿Naruto por qué es tan violable? slkdlk o la pregunta del año; ¿Sasuke volverá a pensar en tomates?

Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo, thanks.

xoxo:*

 _Delly Uchiha_


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto-Baka

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener a los lectores y a mí misma. Sin fines de lucro._

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué harías tú si un niño de 10 años se acerca a ti y te declara su amor?, ¿Y sí aquel niño ha sufrido toda su vida y no necesita un rechazo que podría dañarlo más...? Uchiha Sasuke; un niño realmente problemático.

* * *

 _ **Naruto-sensei.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Naruto-baka.**_

No podía soportarlo. Definitivamente estaba pensando en suicidio. Podría tirarse por una ventana o por las escaleras, daba igual. Cualquier opción era válida, sólo quería alejarse de esa maldita voz.

—¿HAY PISCINAS? NO. ME. JODAS. ¡INCREÍBLE, DATTEBAYO!

O también podría cometer homicidio. Buscaría en la cafetería una bolsa o algo por el estilo que le funcionará para ocultar el cuerpo. Habían tantas cosas que podrían funcionar. Tijeras, cuchillos, —lo sacaría de la cocina a escondidas junto a la bolsa, nadie lo notaría— Fierros que habían en una esquina de la cancha que le serviría para golpearlo en la cabeza, no era tan mala idea. Existían tantas cosas pero hubiera sido mejor si tuviera una _katana._ Oh, sí. Como esas que ocupan los guerreros de sus videojuegos que solo con un golpe el enemigo estaría muerto en segundos. Sólo necesitaba un buen plan, hasta podría mudarse del país. Se metería en la maleta de alguien y problema resuelto. Todo le servía si con eso pudiera alejarse del maldito rubio que no dejaba de gritar impresionado.

—¡Mira, mira! —Chilló Naruto apuntando el trampolín que poseía la piscina para hacer clavados.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¿Nunca habías visto uno, dobe? —preguntó el pelinegro con burla en su voz.

—¿Sabes lo que necesita el país ahora? Respeto. Eso es lo que se necesita hoy en día. —Asentía Naruto hablando con sí mismo—Los mocosos de ahora son unos agrandados. Já. Yo cuando tenía tu edad sólo pensaba en ramen y más ramen.

—¿Y a mí que me importa? —respondió con frialdad Sasuke sin prestarle atención.

Escuchó un 'Ya verás pequeño teme…' mientras tenía puesta su mirada en el club de natación que estaban haciendo su clase en ese momento. Lo que dijera el rubio no le importaba. Ni siquiera sabía porque aceptó a enseñarle el maldito colegio. Ahora mismo podría estar descansando en una rama de un árbol así las niñas de su fan club no lo encontrarían y podría descansar en paz. Pero no. Estaba enseñándole cada esquina al usuratonkachi que con cada lugar se emocionaba y preguntaba cosas sin sentido.

Cómo cuando le enseñó la cancha y habían unos materiales que servían para hacer ejercicios y el rubio le preguntó "¿!PARA QUE SIRVE ESO?!" o también; "¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!, ¡QUIERO TOCARLO 'TTEBAYO!". Sasuke no podía comprenderlo aún. ¿!Qué iba a saber él para que servía esa cosa que ni siquiera sabía que existía?! ¡Sólo era un niño! ¡Esas cosas lo ocupan los más grandes! Y aun así el rubio seguía preguntando.

Levantó una mano y se alisó lentamente con los dedos el flequillo que caía suavemente en su cara. Miró de reojo a Naruto que sonreía con los ojos brillando de emoción, igual que un niño que se emociona por un juguete nuevo. Y Sasuke se dio cuenta que él no sabía que se sentía estar así. Nunca le regalaron juguetes. Sus regalos siempre eran libros. Libros largos y aburridos que pasaba horas leyendo sólo para complacer a su familia. ¿Y para qué sirvió todo ese esfuerzo? Para que ellos desaparecieran sin decir nada. Dejándolo solo a sus 7 años que se encargará de la casa y los deberes. Agradecía que su hermano mayor estuviera en el extranjero, así no tendría que verle la cara al traidor que era igual que sus padres.

No se había dado cuenta que había parado de caminar y sus ojos se oscurecieron más de lo normal. Con una matiz cargada de odio y rencor que dejó impresionado al mayor.

Naruto no era tonto. Podría ser despistado y un poco cabeza hueca, pero cuando se trataba de analizar a las personas era el mejor. Y mirando los ojos del pelinegro ató las piezas que faltaban de su rompecabezas.

Cuando Naruto miró por primera vez al menor, sintió una verdadera curiosidad por saber que ocultaban esos ojos oscuros. Se dio cuenta por la expresión de frialdad que mostraba en ese instante que ese niño no era normal. Había visto al menor lamerse los labios inconscientemente en un movimiento muy _sensual_ que para un niño de 10 años era imposible mostrar tanta sensualidad con sólo un simple gesto. Y cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada, supo que ese niño pelinegro sufría. Así que para ver cómo era en realidad el menor; empezó a fastidiarlo. Y no estuvo más feliz que el niño cayera en su trampa.

Había visto la expresión divertida de Iruka-sensei cuando estaban discutiendo y en ese momento recordó lo que él mismo le había dicho.

 ******** _FB_ ********

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo, Iruka-sensei.

El castaño suspiró por cuarta vez resignado y prosiguió a explicarle de nuevo al rubio lo que intentaba decirle de hace rato.

—¿Intenta entender esta vez, sí? Porque ya me estoy cansando. —Levantó su dedo índice moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.

—Sí, sí. Explique 'ttebayo. —respondió el de marquitas con una mano en la cabeza.

Asintió convenciéndose que esta vez Naruto entendería y volvió a mostrarle el informe que traía en sus manos.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —Apuntó con su dedo el nombre que estaba escrito en el papel— El irá en el mismo salón que harás clases mañana.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver Iruka-sensei? —preguntó el rubio curioso.

—Eso mismo he intentado decirte todo este tiempo. —Río nervioso el director— Él…es un buen niño sólo que un poco diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Sí, así es. Sasuke es alguien que no posee ningún defecto, el problema es que le cuesta conectarse con la gente, creo. —Se rascó con el dedo al lado de su ojo derecho. —Incluso si intentas hablar con él, lo más probable es que te ignoré pero cualquiera en su posición tendría esa clase de actitud así que no te sientas rechazado, de acuerdo, Naruto?

—Hai, Iruka-sensei. Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo. —dijo el rubio con expresión pensativa.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —Levantó una ceja.

—Usted dijo que en cualquiera en su posición tendría esa clase de actitud. —Naruto miró serio al director esperando una explicación.

Iruka volvió a suspirar.

—Bueno…—respondió indeciso—Uchiha desde pequeño fue criado para acatar órdenes y estudiar al máximo. Así cuando creciera se encargaría del trabajo de la familia, pero…

Naruto permaneció callado.

—Pero hubo un incidente cuando Sasuke tenía 7 años. Sus padres desaparecieron de un día para otro.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

—Como escuchaste. Sus padres desaparecieron sin decir nada. Dejando al niño sólo con su hermano mayor; Uchiha Itachi. —fijó la mirada en otro lugar de la oficina—La policía buscó día tras noche esperando encontrar a la familia Uchiha pensando que habían sido secuestrados o algo por el estilo, pero no encontraban ninguna pista.

—¿Los encontraron?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza el mayor.

—No comprendo. ¿Cómo dejaron al niño abandonado? Al menos estaba con su hermano mayor, ¿no? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí pero eso no duro más de un mes. —Frunció la boca hacia al lado— Después de eso, Itachi se fue a otro país dejando a Sasuke devastado.

—¿¡Por qué se fue!? —Se levantó Naruto pegando con su mano en la mesa enojado.

—Nadie sabe nada. No supieron a donde se fue y por qué se fue. Dejó a su 'querido' hermano menor —hizo comillas con las manos— peor de lo que estaba cuando desaparecieron sus padres.

—¿Cómo puede existir personas así? ¿Y por qué sus padres se fueron? —Naruto se agarró la cabeza con sus manos negando— ¡Esa clase de personas no deberían existir 'ttebayo!

Iruka se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso te he contado esto. En realidad no sé mucho de ese asunto, pero quiero que ayudes a Sasuke.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste Iruka-sensei, que probablemente él me ignore. —El rubio hizo un mohín bastante gracioso.

—Exacto. Y por eso te he pedido ser el reemplazo de Kurenai-sensei. Uno; —levantó un dedo el de cicatriz— para que reforzaras tu entrenamiento. Dos; —ahora levantó el dedo corazón— Y para que ayudarás a este niño, porque estoy seguro que eres el único en poder hacerlo.

Naruto lo miró con verdadera curiosidad procesando la última frase que dijo el director.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro que YO—remarcó la palabra y se apuntó a sí mismo— pueda hacerlo cambiar?

—Porque eres el único que tiene el don de hacer cambiar a la gente. —Sonrió orgulloso el castaño.

 ********** _ **FB**_ **********

Por esa verdadera razón el rubio empezó a sacar de quicio al pelinegro. Supo que de esa forma era el único método de mostrar al verdadero Sasuke. Al menos no lo había ignorado pero lo había hecho cuando empezaron a recorrer la escuela. Por eso empezó a preguntarle todo lo que veía al azabache, para que se enojará con él y así poder saber quién era realmente Sasuke Uchiha.

Así que mirando al pelinegro que estaba congelado en el mismo sitio con aire distraído, se prometió ayudar cueste lo que cueste al menor para sacarlo de ese sufrimiento. Nadie se merecía sufrir tan de chico y el mismo sabía eso por experiencia.

Acercándose al niño, se paró de cuclillas frente a él, se aclaró la garganta y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¡TEMEEEEE! —río a carcajadas cuando el menor se sobresaltó y terminó cayendo fuertemente hacia atrás por el susto.

—¡¿Qué te pasa usuratonkachi?! —gritó Sasuke volviendo a la realidad sobándose el trasero por la caída.

Naruto hizo un puchero al escuchar el feo apodo que le puso el pelinegro.

—Es que estabas todo ahí con carita de penita —el rubio imitó una expresión de ojos brillantes y un mohín que daba risa.

—El único que da pena eres tú, _do-be_ —deletreó la última frase con burla.

El rubio iba a gritarle de nuevo, pero se quedó mirando al azabache que seguía en el suelo sentado y sonrió de forma maliciosa. Hizo el gesto de la paz y se dio la vuelta marchándose de ahí.

Sasuke que había visto todo levantó una ceja con incredulidad mirando como el rubio se iba y lo dejaba ahí en el suelo todo adolorido.

—¡Oi, usuratonkachi! —Llamó el pelinegro al rubio.

Vio como Naruto seguía alejándose y empezó a molestarse de verdad.

—¡Dobe! —Gritó intentando captar la atención del mayor— ¡No me dejes aquí maldito irresponsable!

Pero el rubio seguía caminando sin prestarle atención. Un tic apareció en una de las cejas delgadas de Sasuke.

—¡Tú, rubio idiota! ¡Ven aquí mismo si no quieres que te golpee en donde más te duele! —Chilló infantilmente con las mejillas rojas por el coraje intentando levantarse cayendo de la misma forma hacia atrás por el dolor.

Naruto reía divertido como Sasuke intentaba que el fuera a ayudarlo.

 _Eso te pasa por ser un teme amargado_ —Pensó riendo el rubio.

—¡NARUTO! —Sasuke intentó de otra forma llamarlo.

Naruto que había escuchado su nombre paró en seco, mirando por el hombro con una ceja levantada al pelinegro.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —Le dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes cuando descifro lo que quería el rubio.

El rubio se encogió de hombros e iba a seguir avanzando cuando escuchó un murmullo.

—Naruto-se…—Susurró el pelinegro cubriendo su mirada con el flequillo.

Naruto sonrió divertido esperando que Sasuke completará la frase aplaudiendo mentalmente.

—¿Qué dijiste, Sasu-chan? No escucho. —Se burló el rubio.

Sasuke maldijo con palabras que un niño a su edad no debería saber.

—Naruto-sensei…—murmuró apretando su pequeño short con sus manos arrugando la prenda.

—¡Más fuerte, Sasu-chan! ¡No escucho! —reía el rubio acercándose al menor.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—¡NARUTO-BAKAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto se tapó los oídos.

* * *

Hola, Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D Yo aquí triste porque entro el Miércoles al colegio así que por eso subo hoy un capítulo largo xD! En la mañana fui a la peluquería y estuve 2 horas esperando y eso que me levante temprano como nunca! Casi me arranco los pelos ahí mismo skskdkls bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste:) puse la historia de porque es así nuestro pequeño Sasuke, y después irán descubriendo la verdad sobre sus padres y el sensual de Itachi*-* en la parte del FlashBack puse una parte del doujinshi! :3 cambie solo un poquito pero quería dejar esa parte así que créditos a Shiho! Gracias por aclararme eso, yo ni me acordaba xD

 **addictedtosomething:** Podría ser que Sasuke más adelante piense en tomates incluyendo a Naruto en el plato! skdald ese era el plan de Naruto, sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke para ver como era en realidad, muy ingenioso el rubio eh eh ajsd xD okey, te creo, todos pensarían mal pero es que él es tan ajskdldkg ahre, soy pervertida y lo admito orgullosamente e.e gracias por el review! me alegro de que sigas leyendo la historia :*

 **Samura G:** Eso espero, verte seguido:3! Sasuke igual tiene sus momentos infantiles como cualquier niño:D ojalá que esta vez si te des cuenta xD pero yo subo capítulos seguidos aunque entre al colegio el máximo será de 3 días si me demoro en subir, y siempre subo ahora en la noche alskldj más atenta a la prox y gracias por el review!

 **Shinkovinu:** Gracias por aclararme el nombre de la doujinka! como de hace tiempo no veo ese dou, que ya ni me acordaba:D Tienes razón, no es igual, sólo algunas partes pero en realidad no tiene nada que ver con la trama y me alegro que te guste. Y lo de la tercera parte algo así escuché, pero ahora como dijiste que está disponible solo en Japón es como si tuviera 2 partes xD -se deprime- bue, me encantaría ver como Sasuke tiene 16 años y todo eso, Naruto debería aceptarlo si ya el pobre niño lleva toda su vida enamorado y el ni caso, no conozco muchas historias así pero igual sería genial intercambiar. Eso intento hacer, que el fanfic sea largo (no tanto) pero que el amor se valla dando lento. Gracias por tu review y lo de seguir la historia, eso me emociona mucho.

 **Flor-SKB:** Hola! amé tu review, enserio. Eres igual que yo, de esas personas que no comentan nada por vergüenza aunque todo sea por internet xD gracias por haberlo hecho, así ahora sé de tu existencia! yo también me re emociono por ver los review's y aquí está el tercer capítulo! Me duele la espalda xD ah nada que ver, gracias por leer el fanfic:D

 **CattylovesYaoi** : O.M.G, NO ME LO CREO iba a subir el capítulo y vi tu review y quede, literalmente, con la boca abierta. Fue tipo 'YO LEO LA HISTORIA DE ELLA, LA AMOOO' y eso, soy muy fácil de emocionar. Me encantó que alguien como tú dijera todo eso, enserio, gracias. Nunca te había dejado un review en tu fanfic porque nunca me interesó crearme una cuenta y igual me daba vergüenza pero bueno, aquí estamos, y no sé que más decir, gracias a ti por todo espero que la historia siga yendo bien y GRACIAS DE NUEVO AJSKDLSKJD bueno ya.

Bueno chikiz, gracias por los favs y los follows, para ser una historia nueva y yo ser nueva esto está avanzando súper bien:3 en esta historia incluiré la familia de Naruto y Sasuke, no quiero matar a sus padres porque no sé, amo a Mikoto, amo a Kushina, amo a Minato y Fugaku bueno también lo amo xD Odio las historias tristes y finales tristes, me cargan, me dan ganas de ir y matar a la escritora aklsskj espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y nos veremos seguido! Atentas.

xoxo:*

 _Delly Uchiha_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Beso en la mejilla?

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener a los lectores y a mí misma. Sin fines de lucro._

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué harías tú si un niño de 10 años se acerca a ti y te declara su amor?, ¿Y sí aquel niño ha sufrido toda su vida y no necesita un rechazo que podría dañarlo más...? Uchiha Sasuke; un niño realmente problemático.

* * *

 _ **Naruto-sensei.**_

 _ **Capítulo 4: ¿Beso en la mejilla?**_

—No me gusta explicar lo mismo dos veces.

Sasuke se sobresaltó.

—¿Disculpa? —Levantó la vista, donde provenía la voz.

—He dicho que te has sentado arriba de mis insectos. —Volvió a repetir con voz sombría.

El pelinegro no entendía nada de lo que decía ese chico con lentes pero estaba cansado y no quería más inconvenientes así que recogió el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó apoyándose con una mano en el tronco del árbol dónde antes había permanecido sentado disfrutando de la tranquilidad. _Hasta que este rarito llegó._ —Pensó bufando Sasuke.

—Acabas de aplastar a _Komure._ —Señaló con la cabeza donde aún estaba su mano apoyada.

Sasuke miró su mano y se fijó que había un pequeño insecto en la palma muerto y aplastado. Hizo una mueca de asco y se limpió la mano con el short de su uniforme sacando al bicho que había quedado pegado. Posó sus ojos oscuros en el chico que estaba delante suyo que ahora miraba como el insecto caía en cámara lenta hacia al suelo. Cuando el bicho muerto quedó perdido en la hierba, el de capucha levantó la cabeza y Sasuke pudo percibir un brillo extraño reflejado en los lentes negros de aquel niño que le causó un escalofrío.

—Mataste a mi insecto. —Sacó su mano derecha que estaba en el bolsillo y se ajustó los lentes con ese brillo extraño en él.

—Y-yo —Tartamudeó nervioso Sasuke— Fue un error. No fue mi intención aplastar a _Kogure_.

—Komure. —Corrigió avanzando un paso hacia el pelinegro. Sasuke se estremeció. —Kogure está aquí con los otros.

El de lentes ahora sacó su mano izquierda y levantó la manga mostrando su brazo lleno de insectos pequeños.

Sasuke se llevó una mano hacia la boca intentando no vomitar y sacudió la cabeza mientras se alejaba lentamente del niño.

—Eso es…—tragó— _íncreible…_ pero ya me tengo que ir…eh…

—Incluso si ha pasado un tiempo, debes recordar las caras de tus compañeros. Porque si no lo haces, herirás sus sentimientos cuando te hablen. —Dijo el niño de lentes dándose cuenta que no fue reconocido.

—Hn. —Gruñó Sasuke como respuesta retrocediendo.

Haciendo gala de su rapidez salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la escuela para poder entrar y alejarse de ese niño loco que era peor que otro que haya conocido.

Peor que el dobe, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Soy Shino. —Le dijo a la nada mientras veía al pelinegro correr, desapareciendo rápidamente por las puertas.

 **×,.·´¨'°÷·.Naruto-sensei.** **×,.·´¨'°÷·.**

Llegó al salón jadeando de cansancio, había corrido todo lo que sus cortas piernas podían. Ni siquiera había terminado el día y seguía conociendo a gente loca. Primero al usuratonkachi que es su nuevo sensei, al niño ese con sus asquerosos insectos, después cuando iba corriendo un niño con un horrible traje verde le saludó levantando el pulgar y gritando algo del poder de la juventud y ahora había una chica que le llegaba a los hombros y tenía la cabeza gacha juntando sus dos dedos índices en un claro gesto nervioso.

Carraspeó la garganta intentando llamar la atención de la niña que se había quedado parada al lado suyo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó fastidiado. Lo único que quería era ir a su casa a descansar y olvidar todo lo que había pasado. No sabía que había hecho para que ahora los idiotas de sus compañeros le empezaran a hablar, pero necesitaba hacer algo respecto a eso, ya que no iba a soportar todo eso. Él no necesitaba amigos. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad.

La niña de pelo corto con reflejos azulados, por fin se dignó a mirarle a los ojos y cuando lo hizo empezó a ponerse roja por todas partes. Sasuke levantó una ceja lentamente esperando una explicación de porqué seguía ahí parada como tonta sin hacer nada.

—Naruto…—susurró tan despacio que sí Sasuke no hubiera agachado la cabeza no la habría escuchado. —Naruto-sensei…dijo que…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió impaciente con un tic en el ojo.

La chica lo miró de reojo y bajó la mirada a sus manos que estaban arrugando la falda que estaba usando del uniforme.

—D-dijo que si Sasuke-kun podía e-esperarlo a la salida…—Tartamudeó nerviosa quitándose el flequillo de la cara con la mano temblando.

—¿Podía? —Frunció el ceño el arrugando la nariz.

—Bueno…él dijo que era una o-obligación —se alejó la niña tímidamente anticipando la reacción del pelinegro.

—¿¡Obligación?! —Gritó apretando los puños con furia.

—S-sí…que si no lo esperaba le diría al director que le pusiera un castigo por la falta de r-respeto…—Dijo sonrojándose.

—Ya verá ese baka…—Susurró molesto Sasuke. Después fijo su mirada en la niña— ¿Y tú quién eres, chica-que-no-puede-decir-una-frase-sin-tartamudear? —Separó las palabras cruelmente mirándola con frialdad.

—Y-yo…—se aclaró la garganta sonrojándose de pena—Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando fijamente y viendo sus ojos claros reconoció a la niña. Hyūga iba en la misma clase que él al igual que su primo Neji Hyuga. La niña era tan tímida que era como si no estuviese en la misma clase. Y su primo era un idiota engreído que creía en el destino. Menuda tontería. Su curso estaba lleno de niños imbéciles.

—Bueno Hyuga. Sí ves de nuevo a ese dobe —La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sasuke torció el gesto. —Le dices que no necesito a un maldito niñero. Ya tengo suficiente con tenerlo a él como profesor y me da igual que valla donde el director, no me interesa. Así que te puedes devolver por donde viniste, ¿entiendes?

Hinata asintió rápidamente asustada por la frialdad de las palabras del pelinegro. Ella no tenía la culpa. Sólo había hecho lo que Naruto-sensei le había pedido cuando lo vio por los pasillos silbando alegremente. No entendía por qué estaba de mal humor el pequeño Uchiha, pero tampoco preguntaría. Eso sería condenarse.

—C-claro. —respondió nerviosa saliendo apresurada hacia los baños de chicas tropezando con sus propios pies.

Sasuke se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Ahora el remordimiento por haber tratado tan mal a la Hyuga llegaba. ¡Pero es que estaba harto! ¡Harto del rubio que no lo dejaba en paz! Naruto sólo era su profesor. No tenía por qué meterse con él en otros asuntos. No sabía por qué el interés del rubio hacia él. Quería que lo dejara en paz.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta de su salón —que aún estaba vacío por la clase libre que tenían— y entró a esperar que tocarán el timbre para poder irse finalmente a su casa.

 **×,.·´¨'°÷·.Naruto-sensei.** **×,.·´¨'°÷·.**

Caminaba con su mochila colgada en su hombro directo hacia su casa. Había salido apresurado del colegio esperando no encontrarse a Naruto y poder irse tranquilamente. Lo bueno es que no lo había visto en lo que quedaba de la hora y tampoco habían señales de él así que cuando llegó a la esquina lejos de la escuela, se relajó considerablemente. Estaba acostumbrado a caminar solo a su casa, no como los otros niños que sus papás los iban a buscar en auto o se iban caminando con ellos como una familia feliz. _Bah_. Él no era ninguna niñita que necesitaba protección. Desde los 7 años que caminaba solo por las calles y no iba a cambiar eso. O él creía.

Estaba doblando hacia la derecha cuando sintió un tirón en su mano y dedos entrelazándose con los de él en un gesto protector. Miró hacia arriba esperando cualquier cosa menos a Naruto que estaba sonriéndole resplandecientemente. Iba a gritarle de por qué se atrevía a tomarle de la mano pero otro tirón lo hizo mirar hacia su hombro y se dio cuenta que el rubio le había quitado su mochila y ahora él se la colgaba en su hombro.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke desconcertado, intentando soltar su mano de la otra que lo tenía aprisionado.

—¿Pues qué crees que hago, teme? Te llevo a tu casa. —Sonrió burlón.

—Le dije a la Hyuga que te dijera que no necesitaba un niñero. —Le dijo el pelinegro enfadado.

—Oh, lo sé. Me lo dijo y la pobrecita estaba más asustada que me dio mucha risa 'ttebayo. —Río suavemente recordando a Hinata temblando mirándole toda sonrojada con los ojos brillantes.

—Fuiste tú que le dijo a la chica más tímida del universo que me buscara para decirme algo. —Dijo mirándolo de reojo esperando que le soltase por fin la mano.

—Sí pero yo no sabía que la tratarías tan mal. —Miró de mala forma a Sasuke. Él aludido solo se encogió de hombros. —En fin. Conociéndote en tan poco tiempo con ese carácter tuyo debí de suponerlo.

—¿Me puedes soltar la mano y devolverme mi mochila, usuratonkachi? —Ignoró lo que había dicho el rubio anteriormente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Te llevaré a tu casa y no quiero que te pierdas si te suelto. —levantó las manos entrelazadas.

—¿Estás de coña? —dijo el pelinegro incrédulo.

—¡Teme! —Naruto gritó sorprendido por el vocabulario del menor— No digas palabrotas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos sin darle importancia.

—Lo que tú digas me importa una mier... ¡Oi dobe, no me pegues! —chilló con las mejillas rojas sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le dio el rubio.

—¡Un mocoso como tú no debería andar diciendo esas cosas, dattebayo! —Hizo un puchero enojado inflando las mejillas.

El rubio suspiro mientras veía al menor mirarlo con odio mientras le maldecía.

Naruto miró sus manos entrelazadas y se fijó en la pequeña mano pálida que lo apretaba con fuerza sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Resopló y siguió caminando esperando que Sasuke dejara de maldecir —algo sobre de tirarlo con su serpiente Aoda y que se lo tragara— o que se iba a ir del país después de un homicidio. Río internamente por las ridiculeces que decía el menor sobre la venganza o la muerte y no se preocupó porque un niño de 10 años pensara en esas cosas. Sasuke no era igual a otros niños de su edad. Y si pasaba algo lo llevaría a un psicólogo y listo.

—No lo creo, teme mal hablado. —Lo interrumpió Naruto cuando escuchó de nuevo sobre lo de su serpiente.

—¿Hn? —Miró a Naruto confundido.

—Lo de que tu serpiente me 'tragaría'. —El rubio levanto los brazos hacia el cielo y con eso levanto la mitad del cuerpo de Sasuke que gruñó con la boca fruncida— Los animales me aman 'ttebayo.

—¿Los animales te aman? —río secamente Sasuke sin una pizca de diversión.

—Ajá. Perros, gatos, aves, ratas, arañas, cucarachas, elefantes, jirafas, zebras, serpientes y muchos más. Pero en especial los zorros. Tengo un pequeño zorro que se llama Kurama, ¿te gustaría verlo? —Sonrió orgulloso el rubio esperando una respuesta.

—No.

—¿No? —preguntó desilusionado haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—No. —volvió a repetir el pelinegro. —Y suéltame la mano, estamos llegando a mi casa.

—¿¡Por qué no 'ttebayo?! —Gritó Naruto sacudiendo sus manos juntas.

—Porque no me interesa.

—¡Teme amargado! —bufó el rubio pellizcando una mejilla del menor.

—¡Suéltame dobe! —Pegó un manotazo a la mano del rubio que pellizcaba su mejilla dejándola roja.

Sasuke miró hacia al frente viendo su casa y suspiró aliviado que por fin había llegado y podría deshacerse de ese baka.

—Ya llegamos. Hasta nunca, dobe. —Habló Sasuke apresuradamente intentando soltarse de la mano cálida que lo acompaño todo el rato caminando.

—¿Se te olvida algo, te-me? —Se burló Naruto cuando vio que Sasuke buscaba las llaves de la casa.

El pelinegro miró hacia atrás y vio que Naruto tenía su mochila balanceándola en su mano.

—Devuélvemela, usuratonkachi —Ordenó fríamente alargando la mano.

—No lo haré, hasta que te despidas bien. —Sonrió divertido mirando el entrecejo fruncido del Uchiha.

—Que me la devuelvas ahora mismo. —Acercó su brazo intentando agarrar la mochila.

—Despídete bieeen. —Canturreó Naruto levantando la mochila a la altura que el menor no alcanzaba.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y levantó la barbilla desafiante.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago?

—No te entregaría la mochila, no podrías sacar las llaves y estaríamos toda la tarde aquí. —Sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

—Bien…—siseó entre dientes.— Adiós Naruto. —maldijo por lo bajo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Adiós, dobe? —Naruto frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza otra vez.

—Adiós usuratonkachi.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Adiós baka —dijo mordiéndose la lengua perdiendo la paciencia.

Naruto siguió negando con la cabeza.

—¿¡Entonces como quieres que me despida de ti, maldito dobe?! —Explotó Sasuke.

—Así. —Sonrió el rubio tomando la cara de Sasuke.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos y miró al mayor que se inclinaba acercando sus labios lentamente a su cara, apretó las manos al lado de su cuerpo y abrió ligeramente los labios sorprendido cuando Naruto depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla derecha.

Sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la mejilla besada sintiendo el calor que el rubio dejó con su beso mientras veía paralizado al mayor que le pasaba su mochila en la mano y se despedía sonriente moviendo una mano mientras se alejaba por el mismo lugar que habían venido.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo afuera parado pero lo único que podía pensar era en ese beso y cuando parpadeo otra vez, se dio cuenta lo que había pasado en realidad.

—¡Te voy a matar mañana cuando te vea usuratonkachi!

* * *

HOLAAAA, aquí estoy yo y les daré una explicación de por qué no subí el capítulo antes, buenooo, como ya había dicho antes el Miércoles entré a clases y fueron los tres días más largos de mi vida ksalksd no hice mucho ese día pero el Jueves entré a clases de Inglés y ¡prueba! y yo casi muero, porque era profesora nueva y no sé pero bueno después me dio risa porque estaba re bipolar ahre, y cuando llegué de mi casa el Viernes lo único que hice fue acostarme en mi camita y dormir pero no me duró mucho porque tuve que ir al dentista :v y después volví a dormir. El Sábado me dije 'hoy subiré un capítulo' pero al final tuve que ir a la iglesia y como 2 horas ahí escuchando de Dios, de los santos, de pepinos, que se yo y volví a llegar a dormir y aquí estamos, Domingo ajskdl y todavía me quedan tantas cosas por hacer, así que esto lo hago rápido xD :D

 **CattylovesYaoi:** Hola holaa, tu review me sacó una enorme sonrisa, es genial que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y bueno tenemos que quemar nuestras escuelas xD no llevo ni una semana y ya estoy estresada aklsldf. Lo bueno es que la peluquera no me dejó como Dora La Exploradora así que todo bien, leí el cap de tu fanfic y me encantó, en el review que dejé ya sabes lo que me gustó y eso, espero que a ti también te halla ido supeeer en la escuela, y mañana de nuevo al infierno ggg

 **Samura G:** Sí xD es que lo había corregido skdlsk espero que ahora sí veas bien el capítulo después de tantos días(?) la amistad irá evolucionando lentamente, pero no tan lento bueeeee, a mi igual me pasa lo mismo, como cuando lees un fanfic y no tiene final77 me dan ganas de sacar la pistola que tengo escondida y hacer una masacre :D xD Chica mala, eeeh NO a las tareas!

 **Flor-SKB:** Deberías hacer una historia, apuesto a que te quedaría genial:) pero capaz que después te bloquees o no sé y tipo tires todo a volar kalsdj dolor de espalda everywhere /.\ yo igual sufro cuando matan a sus familias, mi personaje favorito es Kushina, la amo, esa pelirroja es mi life, me encanta su personalidad y cuando salió el relleno grité tanto porque Minato y ella estaban vivos kalsjad y me da igual que la gente odie el relleno, yo tuve la oportunidad de ver a ellos vivosxD Naruto no sería él si no hubiera nacido de Kushina, porque sus personalidades son tan parecidas, la amo y Itachi es tan hermoso, protegiendo a Sasuke y todo eso, chau me dio depresión

 **addictedtosomething:** Naruto no es tan idiota xD, pervertidas x100pre(? bueno lo del abandono de Sasuke se sabrá después, todo esto es un misterio, no se sabe por qué Itachi dejó a Sasuke abandonado y ni hablar de sus padres, ay, me estoy pasando de la hora xD bueno espero verte de nuevo en los review y que sigas la historia, gracias:*

 **Laura Yamanaka:** Sasuke es un emo vengador desde que estaba en la barriga de Mikoto! xD gracias por seguir la historia!

 **Schinkovinu:** Lo hubiera hecho más largo pero se me acaba el tiempo D: y casi nunca puedo escribir en la tarde, soy una girl ocupada xD de nadaa, me encanta responder los reviewssssss y sip, ya dije que no me gustaba matarlos pero queda el misterio de porque se fueron y será algo no tan cliché, gracias por seguir la historia:)

Gracias de nuevo por los favs y follows, me hacen muy feliz:D bueno quise agregar a Shino xD hasta les puse los nombres que una vez él nombró en el anime askjsld Shino hizo tartamudear a Sasuke, pero hasta a mí me daría miedo con tantos insectos y Sasuke fue cruel con Hinata pero eso le pasa por ser tan kalsjdsajkad bueno ya, perdón por la demora y espero que les guste el capítulo :B Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla WOOOOH aire, gracias y las veré pronto!

FELIZ DÍA DEL SASUNARUSASU! ¿Han visto eso que hoy sale a venta el CD-Drama? maldita pobreza xD pasen un bonito día y celebren mucho!

xoxo:*

 _Delly Uchiha_


	5. Chapter 5: Niñas molestas

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de entretener a los lectores y a mí misma. Sin fines de lucro._

 **Resumen:** ¿Qué harías tú si un niño de 10 años se acerca a ti y te declara su amor?, ¿Y sí aquel niño ha sufrido toda su vida y no necesita un rechazo que podría dañarlo más...? Uchiha Sasuke; un niño realmente problemático.

* * *

 _ **Naruto-sensei.**_

 _ **Capítulo 5: Niñas molestas.**_

Había permanecido la noche en vela pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en un día, intentando explicar el comportamiento inusual de él sin poder hallar una respuesta coherente. Él JAMÁS hubiera pensado que por la llegada de aquel ser, todo se hubiera ido al grano. No había una explicación que lo convenciera, porque realmente se comportó como un niñito. Nunca se había comportado tan infantilmente, él tenía que ser toda su vida una persona fría y calculadora. A sus pocos años ya era un niño bastante maduro, mucho más que otros, su mente ya era como la de un adolescente pero pudo comprobar que no era verdad. Seguía siendo un niño.

Sus papás estarían decepcionados de él. Pero le daba lo mismo. Ya no tenía familia, en realidad, nunca tuvo familia y así sería por siempre.

Masticó con furia el pobre tomate que tenía en su mano, con la mochila colgada en su hombro, terminando su supuesto desayuno para poder irse directamente a la escuela.

Se había levantado temprano porque ya no había dormido mucho y sí lo hacía las pesadillas de siempre aparecerían, así que optando por madrugar, había ido al baño para poder bañarse y cuando se miró en el espejo se fijó que tenía unas horribles y espeluznantes ojeras. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y se terminó de desnudar para poder meterse a la bañera y relajar su pequeño cuerpo para el día que estaba seguro que sería un asco.

Después caminó, ya vestido con el uniforme, hacia la cocina y sacó unos hielos poniéndolos en un paño para dejarlos en sus ojos y así esperar que por lo menos el frío desapareciera un poco las ojeras.

No tenía mucho apetito, tampoco tenía ganas de prepararse algo elaborado para desayunar, por eso cogió un tomate que olvidó comérselo ayer cuando llegó a su casa y lavándolo se lo llevó a la boca mientras cogía su mochila. Y allí se encontraba ahora; desquitándose con grandes mordiscos con el jugoso tomate resbalándose el jugo por la comisura de sus labios. Botó lo que quedaba al basurero y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes. Cuando su boca quedó limpia y fresca, cogió las llaves y abriendo la puerta salió.

Avanzaba distraído viendo a la gente correr apresurada para poder llegar a su trabajo y no tener una despedida, Sasuke rodó los ojos aburrido doblando en otra calle para no recibir más empujones y pateó suavemente una piedra que se interpuso en su camino. Lo que menos quería era llegar a la escuela ya que le tocaba cuatro horas con la asignatura de Kurenai-sensei y como no estaba ella, eso significaba ver la cara de Naruto cuatro horas y no sabía si iba a soportarlo. A lo mejor se haría el enfermo para poder ir la enfermería y no salir de ahí hasta que tocasen el timbre pero eso implicaba una inyección para su 'supuesta' enfermedad y no quería eso, las inyecciones de Tsunade-sama eran muy dolorosas. Tan solo en pensarlo hizo una mueca dolorosa imaginando el dolor por el cual había pasado una vez y recordó que por eso intentaba no enfermarse. Desechó la idea de su mente rápidamente y suspiro resignado visualizando las rejas de la escuela sólo a unos metros y cerrando los ojos levemente, intentó prepararse psicológica y físicamente para lo que se le avecinaba.

 **×,.·´¨'°÷·.Naruto-sensei.** **×,.·´¨'°÷·.**

Gran error. No estaba preparado. Claro que no.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Llegas temprano!

Un grito.

—¡Kya! ¡Estás muy guapo Sasuke-kun!

Dos gritos.

—¡Déjenlo!, ¡Él es mío!

Tres gritos.

—¿¡Tuyo?!, ¡no molestes, estúpida!

Cuatro gritos y un tic en su ojo.

—¿¡A quién le dices estúpida, estúpida?!

Cinco gritos, un tic en su ojo y uno en su ceja.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te gustaría sentarte conmigo hoy?

—¡No!, ¡Siéntate conmigo Sasuke-kun!

—¡Iie!, ¡se sentará conmigo!

Ocho gritos, un tic en su ojo, uno en su ceja y una mueca en sus labios.

—¡Estás loca retrasada!

—¡Retrasada serás tú, baka!

No podía soportarlo más. Abrió la boca para callar a todas esas molestias cuando escuchó otro gritó.

—¡Qué problemático! —gritó un niño de coleta bostezando caminando donde estaba él con la boca abierta.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo uno más bajito comiendo una bolsa de papas como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Podrías dejar de comer así, Chouji? Desesperas a mí y a Akamaru. —habló otro de unas marcas de triángulos en cada mejilla con un perro blanco escondido en su chaleco— Sí sigues comiendo así seguirás engordando. —río entre dientes.

El de coleta suspiro con una mano en la frente negando.

—¿Qué? —respondió tétricamente dejando colgada la mano con una papita en ella.

—Qué si sigues así engordarás más…—fue interrumpido por un grito escalofriante.

—¡NO ESTOY GORDO, SÓLO ESTOY LLENITO! —Gritó a todo pulmón sacudiendo la bolsa de papás.

Las niñas que lo habían rodeado recién al entrar, retrocedieron lentamente alejándose hacia la puerta dejando a Sasuke libre que suspiró aliviado.

—Ya, ya…—tranquilizó el de coleta al que se llamaba 'Chouji' él cual estaba rojo de la ira. —Que fastidioso eres Kiba. —Miró de reojo al dueño del perro.

Kiba bufó desinteresado y abrió un poco más el agujero de su chaleco para que el pequeño perro pudiera respirar mejor. Chouji abrió de nuevo la bolsa de papas y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sasuke que había estado viendo todo eso en silencio agradeció a Shikamaru y a los otros —mentalmente, obvio— por haber alejado a sus seguidoras y se dirigió a su asiento de siempre. Cuando iba pasando sintió una mirada penetrante en su nuca y mirando hacia un lado se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Neji Hyuga. Levantó una ceja confundido sin saber por qué de esa mirada y miró hacia la persona que estaba con la cabeza gacha a su lado y cuando reconoció quién era, entendió.

Estaba claro que el Hyuga se enteraría de cómo había tratado a su prima el día anterior pero no es como si le importará. Podría haber tenido un poco de culpa ayer pero eso se había pasado rápidamente. Un Uchiha no sentía remordimiento. Una de las cosas principales que le había enseñado su padre y aunque no estuviera con él, seguiría cumpliendo. Le daba lo mismo las otras personas.

Sonriendo con burla metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia su mesa que estaba casi al final. Se sentó y poniendo una mano en su cara de apoyo, miró hacia al frente aburrido. Ya todos estaban en sus puestos charlando con el compañero de al lado esperando que las clases comenzaran. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una niña pelirosa se acercó a él tímidamente con un sonrojo bastante notorio en sus mejillas.

—Ohayo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke dándose cuenta que estaba ahí la miró de reojo por unos segundos y después volvió su mirada hacia al frente con expresión indiferente.

—Hmp.

La niña que escuchó el monosílabo tan característico de él solo suspiró suavemente armándose de valor.

—¿Me puedo sentar contigo...? —tanteó suavemente cruzando los dedos de la mano que tenía escondida en la espalda.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¡Gracias Sasuke-kun! —gritó felizmente la pelirosa sentándose rápidamente. No siempre se tenía la oportunidad de sentarte con tu amor platónico.

Cuando la niña había abierto la boca para volver a hablar, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y entró algo amarillo corriendo hacia la mesa de profesor.

 _Patético_ pensó Sasuke rodando los ojos.

—¡Buenos días'ttebayo! —el rubio gritó con una gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y derechos.

—¡Buenos días Naruto-sensei! —contestaron todos entusiasmados menos dos personas.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo por el entusiasmo de todos y miró de reojo hacia Sasuke que estaba sentado al lado de una niña bastante bonita. Entrecerró los ojos con burla y levantó y bajó las cejas seguidamente en un gesto picarón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño enojado.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —miró a toda la clase sonriente—Sé que ayer acabo de presentarme y todo esto es repentino, pero Kakashi-sensei habló con Kurenai-sensei antes de que se fuera y ella dijo que tenía planeado un proyecto para vosotros.

Los alumnos sólo miraron curiosos al rubio esperando que siguiera hablando para saber de qué se trataba todo ese asunto. Naruto se dio la vuelta y agarró unas hojas que estaban en una carpeta arriba de la mesa.

—Son dos opciones. —separó dos hojas diferentes—representar una obra o representar un libro. ¿Qué preferís? —interrogó a los menores mostrando ahora las hojas con diferentes nombres de obras y libros.

Murmullos no se dejaron esperar y todos empezaban a opinar cual sería la mejor opción.

—¿Y para qué es todo esto, Naruto-sensei? —levantó una mano una niña de dos moños.

—Esto es para el festival de _Hanami_ …eh…—se cayó un momento sin saber el nombre de la niña.

—Tenten. —interrumpió.

—Bien, Tenten, como dije es para ese festival. Por eso os recomiendo que elijan un tema que sea interesante y algo relacionado con el festival'ttebayo.

Los niños volvieron a cuchichear sin saber qué tema elegir, tenía que ser algo interesante y espectacular, ya que siempre a fines de Marzo y principio de Abril florecen los cerezos por todo Japón. La tradición es observar la belleza de las flores donde las familias acuden a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores. Por eso en el periodo del Hanami el colegio reunía a las familias y organizaba un bonito picnic en los jardines del colegio, con un escenario pequeño donde todos los cursos presentaban canciones, poemas, obras, todo tipo de cosas, rodeados de los árboles de cerezos a la espera de que estos florezcan. El año pasado el curso había presentado un poema que les correspondía a ellos por su edad, y no todos habían quedado a gustos con recitar un poema, lo encontraban aburrido. Pero ahora se les antojaba la idea de poder representar una obra o un libro, pero la gran pregunta era; ¿Cúal?

Naruto permaneció en su lugar sin moverse observando las reacciones de cada niño, se les veía motivados con la idea pero se les notaba a leguas que no sabían que hacer y tampoco encontraban una solución entre ellos. Muchos estaban en desacuerdo con algunas ideas que daban algunos y era comprensible, no a todos les gustaba lo mismo y si representarían algo tenía que ser que les gustase a todos por igual y ahí estaba el gran dilema.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer ya que él nunca había ido a uno de esos festivales. Sólo escuchaba en la televisión lo que la oficina de meteorología daba el pronóstico de florecimiento para que la gente pudiera ver reunida los arboles de cerezo en su última etapa, pero nunca le había interesado asistir. Prefería estar con su Oka-san y su Oto-san reunidos en la sala comiendo un sabroso ramen viendo películas.

Suspiró abatido fijando de nuevo su mirada en sus estudiantes. Él ahora era el encargado de organizar lo que el curso representaría y no le quedaba otra opción que obedecer. Carraspeó llamando la atención de los niños que lo miraron interrogantes y sonrió transmitiendo confianza.

—Chicos. —volvió a mostrar las dos hojas con las opciones—Primero lo primero es que tienen que decidirse si harán una obra o un libro. Eso es lo más importante, y teniendo eso claro —se cruzó de brazos— podrán después elegir cual tema harán, ¿no?

Los chicos asintieron y empezaron a conversar que elegirían. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una niña rubia que estaba charlando con los demás levantó la mano.

—Naruto-sensei. —miró al mayor seriamente—Hemos decidido representar una obra.

Naruto sólo sonrió levemente y asintió comprendiendo. Era más fácil presentar una obra que un libro.

—Está bien. —retrocedió apoyándose en el escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Cuál harán?

Se miraron de reojo y la misma niña volvió a hablar.

—Es que…—rio nerviosamente—ahí está el problema, sensei…—agarró un mechón de pelo del flequillo que le tapaba un ojo y se lo tiró tras la oreja suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido el de marquitas.

—No queremos presentar una obra cliché. Eso es aburrido.

—¿Entonces…? —levantó las cejas sorprendido.

—Queremos crear una obra. —Los demás niños empezaron a cabecear afirmativamente, concordando con la rubia.

Naruto abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla rápidamente. Era muy buena idea de crear una obra y representarla, ya que eso le daría más emoción y sería más entretenido para la gente, porque sería una obra que nadie más conocería y así llamaría bastante la atención. No estaba nada mal.

—¡Suena genial'ttebayo! —sonrió alegre— Pero saben que crear una obra es bastante difícil, más para unos niños de su edad. —hizo una mueca.

—E-eso lo tenemos c-claro Naruto-sensei…—habló una suave voz trayendo la atención de todos hacia ella, quién al darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención; enrojeció hasta las orejas y empezó a hiperventilar. Neji al percatarse de su reacción y temiendo que Hinata se desmayara, agarró su mano por debajo de la mesa transmitiéndole apoyo y seguridad. Hinata agradeció el gesto sonriéndole tiernamente y devolvió su mirada con seguridad hacia el rubio que le miraba curioso adelante. Volvió a enrojecer pero armándose de valor volvió a hablar. —Es d-difícil pero Ino-san y Tenten-san s-son muy buenas creando historias…

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡Somos las mejores! —gritó Tenten inesperadamente levantándose de su asiento. Naruto levantó las cejas por su reacción y la de moños se dio cuenta que fue muy exagerada. Miró a todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó riendo nerviosamente con los ojos entrecerrados— Creo que ser amiga de Lee me está afectando.

—¡Estamos en la primera de la juventud! ¡Yosh! —gritó alguien de atrás levantando un puño sonriendo resplandeciente. Todos lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

—Tenten tiene razón, sensei. —sonrió la rubia orgullosamente—Sabemos que no tenemos la edad suficiente pero lo que más nos gusta es escribir historias de amor. Nosotras podríamos encargarnos de crear un dialogo y los errores podría corregirlos Kurenai-sensei. No creo que a ella le moleste que nosotras le hagamos una visita después de clases, incluso a Kurenai-sensei le gusta mucho escribir. Ella podría ayudarnos un poco y la obra estaría lista. —asintió ella misma conforme con lo que había dicho.

—¡Para ser unos mocosos de 10 años tienen una imaginación increíble'ttebayo! —se burló Naruto divertido—¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo será la obra que escribirán? Sí es que funciona.

—Por supuesto. —contestaron las dos niñas a la misma vez sonriendo misteriosamente.

—Problemático…—susurró Shikamaru en la esquina recargando todo su cuerpo en el banco.

Sasuke que había permanecido en silencio y no había opinado nada, pensando que todo eso era realmente estúpido, concordó mentalmente con Shikamaru.

—Será una historia de amor trágica. —habló Tenten con una mano en el mentón pensativa.

Ino la miró con un brillo en los ojos.

—¡Obvio que sí! —se levantó la rubia golpeando la mesa—Y como usted dijo será relacionado con el festival. —Tenten asintió seguidamente.

—Eso espero… —retrocedió despacio, asustado por la efusividad de esas niñas obsesionadas con el amor—Yo…bien, la idea es que eso lo tengan lo más pronto posible para que podamos elegir quién representará cada personaje.

—La obra tendrá dos personajes principales, sensei —Tenten miró a Ino quién levantó el pulgar para arriba—Como será una historia de amor, está más que claro que los personajes serán un niño y una niña.

Los demás alumnos que habían estado en silencio escuchando atentamente sin reclamos, se miraron entre ellos para saber quién sería los personajes principales.

—¿Quiénes serían? —preguntó Naruto curioso. También le sorprendió lo rápido que las niñas ya tenían una idea clara de que trataría la obra.

—Podríamos hacer una votación —respondió Ino mordiéndose el labio— Y la persona que salga, adaptaremos sus personalidades con el personaje de la obra. Eso quedaría más genial, ya que el personaje se crearía basándose en la persona.

—Retiro lo dicho —dijo el rubio sonriendo sorprendido—No son para nada unos mocosos, eh —rio suavemente.

—Claro que no, sensei —Tenten levantó el mentón con orgullo— Nuestro sueño es ser escritoras profesionales y está es una oportunidad magnífica para mostrar nuestras cualidades, ¿cierto, Ino? —la mencionada se tiró el pelo hacia atrás con suficiencia.

—¡Entonces hagamos las votaciones! —Naruto sacó un plumón de su bolsillo y se acercó a la pizarra para empezar a escribir— Empezaremos con los niños, ¿quién se apunta? —gritó emocionado.

Todos los niños se quedaron callados. Nadie quería ser el personaje principal, era mucho trabajo y lo más importante es que la mayoría tenía vergüenza.

Naruto miró a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó mirando a todos. Nadie contestó—Bien, entonces las niñas elegirán.

Sasuke que estaba mirando la ventana aburrido, de repente giró su cabeza asustado mirando a Naruto negando con la cabeza desesperado. Naruto que se dio cuenta de eso levantó una ceja interrogante y divertido por la expresión que tenía el menor en ese instante, no sabía por qué el pelinegro le decía que no. El rubio ladeó la cabeza y miró a las niñas abriendo el plumón para anotar los nombres.

El pelinegro quiso desaparecer en ese instante.

—¡Yo elijo a Sasuke-kun! —gritó una niña levantándose asustando a todos incluido a Sasuke— ¡Él se merece ser el personaje principal!

—¡Tiene razón! —le siguió otra— ¡Sasuke-kun es el indicado!

—¡Sasuke-kun tiene que ser!

—¡Es perfecto! ¡Sasuke-kun!

—¡Yo también elijo a Sasuke-kun!

—¡Anote a Sasuke-kun!

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Empezaron a pararse todas gritando seguidamente el nombre del pelinegro— ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun!

Los otros niños miraron con burla al pelinegro que tenía un aura deprimente a su alrededor riéndose por la mala suerte del Uchiha y agradeciendo por primera vez no ser populares.

Naruto carcajeó agarrándose el estómago y tambaleándose caminó hacia la pizarra y anotó lo mejor que pudo; " _Sasuke Uchiha, personaje principal_ "

—Entonces…ya…está listo —habló entrecortadamente por la risa limpiándose unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado de los ojos—El personaje principal de la obra será _Sasuke-kun_ —se burló el rubio por la mirada fulminante que le dedicaba exclusivamente el menor.

—¿Puedo negarme? —levantó la voz por primera vez el Uchiha, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—¡NO! —gritaron todos incluidos los niños.

—Muy bien'ttebayo —Naruto sonrió radiante— Ahora elegirán a la niña. —se tapó los oídos esperando la reacción.

—¡Yo! —gritó una levantándose de su puesto.

—¡No!, ¡Yo quiero estar junto a Sasuke-kun! —fue el otro grito de otra que también se levantó.

—¡Soy perfecta para actuar con Sasuke-kun, elíjanme!

—¡Yo lo merezco!

—¡Sasuke-kun querrá estar conmigo!

Kiba que estaba sentado al lado de una niña gritona le tapó las orejas a Akamaru quién empezó a ladrar y lo escondió en la mochila sacando un hueso de su bolsillo para que el perro no se dejará descubrir o si no estaría en problemas.

Chouji seguía comiendo otra bolsa de papas sacó una y se la metió a la boca a una niña que estaba lista para gritar. La niña lo fulminó con la mirada masticando con odio.

—¡BASTA! —se escuchó el grito de alguien sorprendiendo a todos.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Hinata que se había levantado enojada por tanto griterío y con la cara sonrojada pero sin agachar la vista caminó hacia adelante y agarrando el plumón que tenía Naruto en las manos —quien la miraba perplejo— escribió en la pizarra un nombre.

—Yo o-opino que la mejor opción s-sería —miró la pizarra apuntando el nombre que había escrito— _Sakura Haruno._

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó la mencionada sin creer que había sido nombrada por Hinata.

Ino miró de reojo a Sakura quien seguía sorprendida y sonriendo tristemente por un instante, se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia adelante parándose un lado de Hinata.

—Opino lo mismo. —habló fuertemente la rubia con un brillo decidido en sus ojos azules—La frentesota es perfecta.

—¿¡Por qué!? —escupió con odio una niña con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —ironizó la rubia virando los ojos— Porque si se ponen a pensar el festival trata de los árboles de cerezos, ¿no? —algunas asintieron— Sakura tiene el nombre de las hojas de esos árboles. Su pelo es rosado, combinando a la perfección con el color de las hojas. Es delicada, fuerte, tiene personalidad, sus ojos verdes cautivan a cualquiera, y yo creo que el personaje que crearemos con Tenten le quedará increíble. —sonrió suavemente— Y hace una pareja magnifica con Sasuke-kun.

—Ino-cerda…—susurró Sakura conmocionada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No te pongas sentimental Sakura-frentona —le sacó la lengua burlonamente—Me hubiera elegido yo misma pero crear la obra y organizar lo otro me tomará mucho tiempo y prefiero que alguien que valga la pena sea la pareja de Sasuke-kun. —guiñó un ojo al pelinegro.

—Así es —Tenten siguió a Ino—Dejen sus enamoramientos para otro rato. Piensen en lo que haremos y Sakura es muy buena actuando.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Entonces qué deciden? —miró a todos en el salón.

Las fans del pelinegro estaban todas enojadas pero en eso tenían razón, Sakura era perfecta para el papel y su apariencia física era genial. Así que dejando su lado 'fangirl' asintieron derrotadas.

El rubio sonrió y dándose la vuelta escribió " _Sakura Haruno, personaje principal_ "

—Está todo listo. Los personajes secundarios lo elegiremos después cuando las chicas terminen la obra. ¡Seremos el mejor curso en el festival'ttebayo! —sonrió guiñándoles un ojo a todos.

Un '¡Sí!' entusiasmado se escuchó de todos los niños en el salón.

Sakura se sonrojo y mirando de reojo a Sasuke que tenía cara de asesinar a todos sonrió ilusionada deseando que hubiera un beso en la obra.

 **×,.·´¨'°÷·.Naruto-sensei.** **×,.·´¨'°÷·.**

—Maldito festival —un golpe— maldita obra, malditas notas —otro golpe—maldito dobe que se le ocurrió ser profesor, malditas niñas molestas, malditos árboles que se les ocurre florecer, malditas papas que come Chouji —dos golpes seguidos— malditas inyecciones de Tsunade-sama, maldito Itachi, maldito señor que no me quiso vender tomates —cinco golpes—maldito Kakashi con su estúpida mascara…

—¿Por qué me maldices a mí? —habló una voz a su espalda haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y lo apuntó con su dedo.

—Todo esto es tu maldita culpa. —frunció el ceño con las mejillas rojas de coraje.

—¿Doushite? —preguntó confundido Kakashi.

—Por existir. —cruzó los brazos enojado.

—Ah…—una gota se resbaló en su sien—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —se sentó en el muro de al lado sacando su libro naranja.

—Yo…—dudó Sasuke rascándose el puente de su nariz— olvídalo.

Kakashi lo miró de reojo.

—Entiendo que no me quieras decir. —Sasuke asintió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—No es nada fácil, lo sé. —Volvió asentir el pelinegro—No es nada fácil ser el personaje principal de una obra romántica, ¿eh? —Sasuke volvió a asentir pensativo. Kakashi sonrió con su ojito feliz.

—Tienes razón…espera, ¿qué? —miró sorprendido al peliblanco—¿cómo sabes eso?

—Yo, querido Sasuke, lo sé todo. —bajó el libro de su mano lentamente mostrando su único ojo.

—Apuesto a que el dobe te lo dijo. —viró los ojos molesto.

—Puede que estés en lo cierto, _jejeje_ —río volviendo a leer su libro.

Sasuke volvió a golpear la pared frustrado.

—Aún no me lo creo. —mencionó después de un rato Kakashi.

—Pues empieza a creerlo —murmuró Sasuke respirando agitadamente— Esas malditas molestias me eligieron. —rechinó los dientes.

—¿A molestias te refieres a la belleza humana de las féminas que siempre andan persiguiéndote? —dijo el de mascara sin quitar su vista de su preciado libro.

—Hmp. —gruñó el menor.

—Lo supuse. —suspiró resignado— Pero no puedes andar siempre desquitándote con muros…

—Hmp. —volvió a gruñir el pelinegro caminando hacia la puerta de la azotea.

—¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—A desquitarme con otra cosa.

—¿Sí? —Kakashi miró curioso al menor.

—Se podría decir que alguien me debe algo por lo que hizo ayer…—respondió de forma misteriosa mirando al peliblanco con autosuficiencia. —Ne, Kakashi… —llamó la atención del mayor.

—¿Qué? —siguió mirando de forma curiosa al pelinegro.

—Conozco a alguien que puede reemplazar a Naruto…por si desaparece y no lo encuentran, digo.

* * *

Hola! aquí aparece la desaparecida(? vengo a explicar por qué no he subido ningún capítulo, pues bueno, la cosa es que la semana ante pasada me enfermé con gripe y caí en cama, y justo me enfermé el fin de semana :v suerte la mía, no? y para rematar estaba en mis días ajslsdlk estuve muriéndome lentamente pero acabo de revivir, no pasa nada xD también lo de la escuela me tiene ocupada, ahora el Lunes y Martes tengo pruebas, y tengo que estudiar porque una chica de mi curso que me cae mal me quiere ganar en notas y eso no puedo aceptarlo, claro que no, bueno ya skdlfkslf y estos días estuve escribiendo el capítulo todos los días pero como que mi mente no me daba para crear, no sé que onda, y justo hoy me vino la inspiración escuchando el single de mi ídola, Boombox*-* ahre

 **Flor-SKB:** Me encantan las historias que son sólo perver, al carajo el amor xD si conozco Glee, lo veía antes aksldkl ahí estuvo un ídolo mío actuando de esas personas con trajes negros y rojos(? era rubio, no sé si lo conoces pero su personaje era Jeff Sterling:B LO AMO bue, eres como yo, shippeando parejas de series ajsals:3 yo escribo novelas en facebook de la pareja que shippeo xD. KUSHINA ES VIDA, KUSHINA ES AMOR, te entiendo, cuando termine Naruto estaremos en depresión yyyy que triste todo. También adoro a Itachi, lo que hizo por Sasuke fue único, me dio tanta pena, yo no tengo hermanos menor pero si un hermano mayor y pues bueno no sé que decir xD Nadie quiere a Shino D: me inspire en esa parte del anime cuando Naruto le pregunta quién es akslds bueno el CD-DRAMA se llama "Yours for an Hour" y es una historia inspirada en el NaruSasuNaru(? con la voz de Noriaki Sugiyama (Sasuke), y voz de Kunko Takeuchi (Naruto), deberías escucharlo, es perfecto, hay un audio en tumblr que es en una parte de fuegos artificiales y escucharlo con la voz de ellos que son iguales, es hermoso, enserio. A mí tampoco no me gusta mucho Hinata y tampoco Sakura, las odio pero bueno que se puede hacer kslsldsj y aquí esta el capítulo:D espero que te guste y gracias por seguir la historia -corazón rodeado de muchos corazones- ah

 **Samura G:** La pereza siempre gana xD besito en la mejilla, eh eh, Shino merece estar en la historia! xD tienes razón, como que con su rareza se hace notar y no sé, Sasuke es un niño y merece ser tierno! en los capítulos ahora de relleno con la historia de Itachi, hay una parte donde Itachi le habla del dolor y eso ((cuando son peques)) y Sasuke sale con orejas de neko! Les juro kaskldk sale tan adorable, y como qué onda que le pusieron orejas de gato, pero es perfecto xD ya se viene lo qué les pasó a la familia y también se viene un dato curioso sobre la familia de Naruto:o ahre, y es obvio que habrán más besos, muchos más besos, por todas partes, besos, besos, besos 7u7 aire xD unas ganas de sacar la pistola y obligar a que sigan escribiendo lo que dejaron inconcluso xDD si lees la respuesta del review de arriba te darás cuenta, ahí hablo del CD-DRAMA, y como dije antes, es perfecto. El siguiente capítulo se demoro harto en subir pero aquí está! Gracias por seguir la historia:3

 **CattylovesYaoi:** HOLA! me alegro de que te haya gustado(? me encanta escribir y leer a Sasuke tierno, a mi me encantan, de cualquier tipo, y mucho más los doujinshi adultoxniño, y no soy pedofila D: ahre xD es genial que por lo menos te guste este:3 Naruto fue el que le agarró la manito y Sasuke como que se resistió pero yo sé que por dentro le encantó 7w7 ya me creció el pelo así que no hay problema y no sé tú pero ya quemé mi escuela skdlsk no me viste en las noticias? ah xD me encanta tu historia y espero que también la sigas pronto, entiendo que la escuela consume mucho tiempo:v gracias por leer!

Gracias a _niki43709_ y a _Nobodyknows05_ por dejar review ya que son nuevas lectoras! :D y a las demás también, y también gracias por los nuevos favs y follows:33

Me olvidé decirles que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fanfic, es SasuNaru y se llama "Poblaciones Mixtas" ¿se hacen una idea de que tratará? :) aún no sé cuando lo subiré, cuando terminé este o no lo sé xD pero ya tengo listo el primer capítulo y resumen, creo que está quedando bastante bien. Ese fic será más serio pero igual de hermoso klksklsdj

El profesor de educación física se desquitó con nosotros y ahora no puedo caminar, ni siento mis piernas xD por eso he pasado todo el día en el pc.

Intentaré subir de nuevo otro capítulo más seguido! y este lo hice bastante largo, espero que les guste.

xoxo:*

 _Delly Uchiha._


End file.
